supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Monster am Ende des Buches
Das Monster am Ende des Buches (en:The Monster at the End of this Book) ist die achzehnte Episode der 4.Staffel, sie wurde in Deutschland erstmals am 25.01.2010 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean Winchester entdecken ein Comic mit dem Titel ‚,Supernatural", in dem ihr Leben als Jäger im Detail beschrieben wird. Sie treffen sich mit dem Autor Carver Edlund, der ihnen erklärt, dass er Visionen von ihren Abenteueren hat, die er dann als Comic umsetzt. Handlung Ein Mann schläft auf einer Couch inmitten von beschriebenen Seiten. Man sieht ihn von Sam und Dean träumen. Sam und Dean betreten als FBI-Agenten einen Comicladen und befragen den Besitzer nach ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen. Dieser wird misstrauisch, doch dann nimmt er an, dass diese Fans der Buchreihe "Supernatural" seien, da die Hauptcharaktere genau das immer tun sich als Agenten ausgeben und nach dämonischen Zeichen fragen. Die Brüder lassen sich eines der Bücher zeigen, das sich exakt mit ihren Erlebnissen deckt. Beunruhigt suchen sie nach dem Autoren, Carver Edlund, und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Name ein Synonym sein muss, denn sie finden keine Spur von ihm. Sie fahren zum Verlagshaus, um den richtigen Namen des Autors in Erfahrung zu bringen und treffen dort auf die Herausgeberin, die ein großer Fan der Serie ist, welche allerdings nach Deans Reise in die Hölle eingestellt wurde. Zunächst will sie den Brüdern den Namen nicht nennen, doch als sie alle Fragen über die Hauptcharaktere, also über sich selbst, beantworten können, gibt sie schließlich klein bei. Sie gibt ihnen die Adresse eines Chuck Shurley. Sam und Dean fahren zu Chuck, der gerade dabei ist, einen Teil einer Geschichte zu überarbeiten. Dieser hält sie zunächst nur für Fans seiner Serie, bekommt schließlich sogar Angst vor ihnen, bis sie einige Details nennen, die nicht in den Büchern standen oder noch nicht veröffentlicht wurden. Er glaubt schließlich, er wäre ein Gott und hätte alle Erlebnisse heraufbeschworen und fühlt sich schuldig. Die Brüder versuchen ihn zu beschwichtigen und meinen, vielleicht hätte er einfach nur übersinnliche Fähigkeiten und wollen wissen, ob er schon etwas über die Zukunft geschrieben hätte. Er gibt zu, dass er sich selbst in das Buch hineingeschrieben habe und gibt ihm ein paar Seiten zum Lesen mit... welche auch tatsächlich Realität werden. Am nächsten Tag suchen Sam und Dean Chuck abermals auf, der ein neues Kapitel geschrieben hat. Darin steht, dass Lilith in der gleichen Nacht kommen wird, um Sam aufzusuchen und schließlich mit ihm Sex zu haben. Die Brüder scheinen dies nicht so recht glauben zu wollen und werfen einen genauen Blick auf das Manuskript. Darin lesen sie außerdem von einem Unfall mit einem Minivan und dem Red Motel, in dem Lilith erscheinen soll. Dean drängt darauf, die Stadt zu verlassen, was aber unmöglich ist, da die Brücke, die aus der Stadt führt, für einen Tag lang nicht befahrbar ist und ein anderer Weg nicht existiert. Also beschließen sie, das genaue Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was in dem Kapitel steht und checken im Toreador Motel ein. Dean legt dort Hexenbeutel aus, um das Zimmer vor Lilith zu schützen, und verbietet Sam Nachforschungen anzustellen, denn das täte er laut des Entwurfes von Chuck. Er selbst werde seinen Impala irgendwo parken, da im Skript stehe, es würde damit den ganzen Tag umher fahren. Als er den Parkplatz des Motels verlässt, fällt dessen Lichtanzeige aus, sodass nur noch drei Buchstaben beleuchtet sind: R, E und D - das Red Motel. Gerade als er den Wagen abgestellt hat, sieht er noch von Weitem, wie zwei Jugendliche das Auto aufbrechen wollen, und rennt auf sie zu. Doch er wird von einem Minivan angefahren und verliert das Bewusstsein. In der Zwischenzeit hat Sam Chuck zu sich ins Motel bestellt und fragt ihn zögerlich darüber aus, was er alles von ihm weiß. Der Schriftsteller weiß sofort, worauf Sam hinaus will und macht ihm klar, dass Dämonenblut trinken falsch sei. Sam schwört, dass er es nur zu sich nehme, um seine Kräfte zu stärken und somit Lilith zu töten und die Apokalypse zu stoppen, denn er sei sich nicht so sicher, dass Dean dies allein könne. Er meint, er wolle Dean nur eine Hilfe sein. Dann will er wissen, ob er Lilith stoppen kann, doch Chuck kann ihm darauf noch keine Antwort geben. Wie im Manuskript beschrieben, ist Dean bei dem Unfall mit dem Minivan nichts passiert. Er fährt wütend, da alles wahr geworden ist, obwohl er es versuchte zu vermeiden, in seinem demolierten Impala zu Chuck. Dieser ist nicht überrascht, Dean zu sehen und weicht seinen Fragen vage aus. Dean wird wütend und greift ihn an, doch da erscheint Castiel. Er offenbart, dass Chuck ein Prophet ist. Dean will von ihm wissen, ob man das Treffen mit Lilith verhindern könne, doch der Engel verneint dies. Es wird so kommen, wie es Chuck aufgeschrieben hat. Dean will das allerdings nicht akzeptieren und fährt zurück ins Motel und will mit Sam verschwinden, doch er hat sich entschieden, gegen Lilith zu kämpfen und will bleiben. Sein Bruder kann ihn nicht verstehen und befürchtet, dass er seiner dämonischen Seite immer näher kommt, doch davon will Sam nichts hören. Frustriert verlässt Dean das Zimmer. Verzweifelt betet er schließlich und Castiel erscheint, beeindruckt, dass er allmählich Glauben zeigt. Dean erfährt von ihm, dass einem Propheten ein Erzengel zum Schutz zur Seite gestellt wird und er sich deswegen nicht gegen das geschriebene Wort auflehnen kann. Allerdings erwähnt er, dass dieser Engel Chuck vor allem beschützen würde auch vor einem Dämon, wenn er sich im gleichen Raum wie der Prophet aufhielte. Dean fährt abermals zu Chuck, der überrascht ist, ihn zu sehen, denn dies hatte er nicht vorhergesehen. Er weigert sich vehement mit ihm zu kommen, gibt jedoch nach, als Dean ihm droht. Zur gleichen Zeit klopft Lilith an die Tür des Motelzimmers und wird von Sam erwartet. Er will sie zum Bett locken, wo er eine Dämonenfalle verborgen hat, aber Lilith entdeckt sie und macht sie unschädlich. Daraufhin will Sam sie mit seinen Kräften aus dem Körper austreiben, was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt. Lilith meint, sie will mit ihm reden. Sie würde es lassen, die 66 Siegel zu brechen und somit die Apokalypse heraufzubeschwören, wenn er dafür sein Leben und das seines Bruders hergeben würde. Sam will wissen, warum sie sich auf so einen Handel einlassen will und Lilith gibt zu, dass sie die Apokalypse nicht überleben würde, da die Engel hinter ihr her sind. Sam stimmt dem Deal schließlich zu, müsste aber mit Lilith schlafen, um diesen gültig zu machen. In diesem Moment stürmen Dean und Chuck in den Raum und Chuck verkündet, er sei der Prophet. Wenn sie nicht sofort verschwinden würde, würde der Erzengel sie töten. Die Dämonin will ihm nicht glauben, als die Erde bebt und helles Licht durch die Fenster scheint. Daraufhin verlässt sie den Körper. Später im Auto meint Sam zu Dean, er hätte den Deal nicht gültig gemacht, da Lilith sicher eine Hintertür in diesem gefunden hätte. Er verspricht sich aber, dass die Dämonin die Apokalypse tatsächlich nicht erleben werde, da er sie vorher töten werde. In Chucks Haus hat dieser wieder eine Vision, aus der er plötzlich erwacht. Zachariah steht neben ihm und Chuck will wissen, ob das, was er soeben sah, tatsächlich Wirklichkeit werde. Der Engel bejaht es und Chuck will gehen, um Dean und Sam zu warnen, doch er wird von Zachariah abgehalten, da Menschen ihr Schicksal nicht kennen sollten. Daraufhin will sich der Prophet umbringen, doch der Engel meint, er sollte das lassen, da er ihn sowieso wieder ins Leben zurückbringen würde. Chuck fragt, was er denn sonst machen sollte und er bekommt die Antwort, er müsse das tun, was er immer tue. Schreiben. Cast *Dean Winchester - Jensen Ackles *Sam Winchester - Jared Padalecki *Castiel - Misha Collins *Chuck Shurley - Rob Benedigt *Zachariah - Kurt Fuller *Lilith - Katie Cassidy *Raphael - Lanette Ware Kreaturen *Engel *Dämonen *Erzengel Trivia *''Das Monster am Ende des Buches wurde am gleichen Abend wie Dieses Leben ist ätzend ausgestrahl den 25.01.2010.'' Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden der 4. Staffel